


A moment

by Yenneffer



Series: He's a Pirate [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/pseuds/Yenneffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a good person, after all, and there’re things that need to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A moment

Tia Dalma looks at you - just like at everyone else, and you ask if there’s a way to bring him back.

Gibbs is solemn, Ragetti and Pintel eerily silent, and Elizabeth is full of sorrow.

Because he’s gone. Lost. Just like she is.

You **will** let her go. You’re a good person, after all, and there’re things that need to be done.

Saving Captain Jack Sparrow, making Elizabeth happy (somehow, the two things are connected, and you don’t know all the facts - somehow, you’ve been thrown out of the circle that’s their lives).

There is a moment of perfect eternity when you envy Davy Jones a lack of heart.

 


End file.
